smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/(Part One) Chapter 2
It was a sunny day in the village the next day. The Smurfs were getting ready for their Spring Festival celebrate the arrival of this beautiful season. Eska was helping Smurfette with the decorations for the festival by gathering some beautiful flowers. "I can't believe it's spring already!" Eska exclaimed as she helped glue a flower to the streamer, "Time sure flies when you're having fun." "I agree!" Smurfette giggled, "Plus, Spring Fever hits, and every Smurf is dying for attention from me." She points to the Smurfs heading towards her with some flowers. Even Allura was getting some. Eska looked around and spotted couples like Clumsy and Juliet and Eccentric and Glacia holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. "Wow, they're sure 'sick' alright!" Eska laughed, "Boy, if Benny ever acted like that around me, I think my knees would grow weak." "You may have to prepare for that, Eska," Smurfette smiled, "I've noticed Benny acting very much blushy around you recently. Ever since...well...ever since you tried to find out his identity! Speaking of which...did you ever find out?" "Uh...," Eska stuttered. She hasn't been asked that question since last summer, when she and her friends came up with a plan to find out who Benny is. They eventually did find out, but Benny had asked them to keep it a secret among close friends. Still, she did feel like Smurfette was a close friend, "Well, yes...I did...but-" "Oh! How interesting! So, who is the Smurf hiding under the mask?" Smurfette asked. Eska sighed, "The truth is...I can't tell. Benny asked me to keep it a secret, and I can't break is trust." "Maybe that's the reason he likes you," Smurfette replied. "Wait...what?!" Eska almost fell off her ladder. Just before Smurfette could say it again, they heard Harmony blowing his trumpet. Off key I might add. "The Forest Scouts are coming!" Harmony singsonged, strangely in tune, "I repeat, the Forest Scouts are coming!" "Oh! We better go see what they want!" Smurfette climbed off the ladder, leaving Eska in suspense. "Wait, Smurfette! What did you just say?!" Eska followed behind, as the met the Forest Scouts by the entrance. Meanwhile, Balthazar and his almost ready Super Smurfs were making their way towards Gargamel's hovel, where the red Smurfs were still plotting on how to get their master back. "This time, we need all the help we can get," Arthur paced back and forth, "We need to get our master back so we can find the village again. We'll build weapons, we'll build machines, and once we've had enough, we'll build an army to rid of those blue Smurfs once and for all! Then, when we've finally had all the essence, we shall bring it to our master, and he shall finally fufill his wish!" "Yea!" The Red Smurf chorused. Salome drew Arthur close, "Then, maybe we can finally settle down, my sweet." "I hope to do that, Salome," Arthur smiled at her, "But work comes first. Besides, you had the coordinates to the village, so maybe we can be able to reach it again." "You bet I do, sugar," Salome blew a kiss at him and brought up the coordinates, "I sent this map to Arthur months ago so we could find the village. Since I still have them, we shall follow and attack the village with an Iron fist!" "Alright men!: Arthur led, "It's now or never! Who are we doing this for?!" "Gargamel!" The answered. "What are we doing?!" "Capturing Smurfs!" "And why?" "For our master's ultimate wish!" "Move out!" Arthur commanded and they headed for the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed a figure. "Gargamel?" Bucky asked. "No, the figure stepped into the light, "It's Balthazar. I am Gargamel's boss now, and since he has no need for you red Smurfs," He held up a vaccum-like machine, "My plan would work perfect for a new generation." "It's Gargamel's essence sucker!" A red Smurf cried, "RUN! Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story